baiser de pirate
by lilouche-turner
Summary: os : ma propre fin pour pirates des caraïbes 2 oneshot jack a abandoner elizabeth sur le black pearl…venez lire, R&R please !


Pirates des Caraïbes :

Baiser de pirates

Quand Jack disparut de mon champ de vision sous un nuage de fumée s'élevant du « Dauntless » je me sentis étrangement vide. Après un cri de désespoir je demeurais muette. Hagarde, je gardais les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Le Kraken avait sans doute tué l'homme de ma vie, et maintenant il m'enlevait l'homme que j'admirais le plus ou peut-être… que j'aimais ! contre toute attente, et à ma plus grande surprise !

Soudain une voix me tira de mes tristes pensées : « Tu cherches quelqu'un ma belle ? » ce ton moqueur ne pouvait appartenir qu'à l'homme dont le nom tremblait sur ma bouche ! « Jack ! … Oh Jack tu es vivant ! » Mon émotion fût si forte que je me précipitais dans ses bras !

Après notre étreinte, nous demeurâmes longtemps face à face sans trouver les mots pour exprimer la force des sentiments qui nous tourmentaient.

Bien sûr j'aimais Will de tout mon cœur, il en avait été ainsi depuis le premier jour, mais Jack avait un « je ne sais quoi » de charme, de beauté, de charisme, d'audace, d'humour, d'élégance et un grain de folie qui m'envoûtait inexplicablement !

Les yeux du capitaine Sparrow étaient remplis d'une tristesse que je ne pouvais comprendre. Quelque chose qui vacillait entre douleur et désir allumait en son regard une flamme irresistible !

Après un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, ses lèvres prirent les miennes ! je l'embrassais avec une passion fièvreuse, qui me fit réaliser à quel point j'avais gardé cet amour inavoué au fond de mon âme ! Il me serra contre son cœur avec une ardeur troublante, qui fit naître en notre baiser un feu éternel ! Lorsque nous nous separâmes, les magnifiques yeux noirs de Jack brillaient de larmes.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je vais mourir beauté, me dit-il d'un ton grave.

- QUOI ! hurlais-je, à demi suffoquée par l'horreur de la nouvelle !

- Tu as bien entendu !

- Tu mens !

- Crois-moi j'aurai bien voulu te mentir , mais cette fois c'est la vérité !

dit-il d'un ton on ne plus sincère en plongeant son regard de braise dans le mien.

Ses larmes scintillaient avec la terrible évidence de ces paroles !

- Jack pourquoi…mais pourquoi ! D'abord Will maintenant t…†oi !

Ce dernier mot s'échappa de ma bouche en un cri de détresse ! Puis secouée par de violents sanglots je m'effondrais contre la poitrine de Jack. Il me serra plus fort…

- Eliz, me repondit-t-il, écoute-moi, c'est pour vous sauver Will et toi que je donne ma vie à cet espèce de poulpe géant ! c'est moi qu'il cherche ! il ne vous laissera pas tranquille tant qu'il ne m'aura pas tué , je le sais ! Will a pu se dérober aux tentacules du monstre. J'ai attiré son attention juste à temps ! il vient te sauver, je suis venu pour lui laisser le temps d'arriver. Maintenant sauve toi ! va retrouver ton cher Will, tu ne peux rien pour moi !

- Mais Jack …

- Pas de blabla c'est comme ça, personne n'y peut rien. Je suis ce qu'on peut appeler un pirate honnète, c'est rare hein ? mais je crois que j'en suis un ! Et puis, j'ai mon Black Pearl et …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspent et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je rougis en pensant au gage d'amour que nous nous étions échangé quelques instants plus tôt, et au feu qu'il avait laissé sur mes lèvres et gravé en moi !

-Adieu ma jolie ! me dit-t-il en souriant tristement

Il se sépara de moi, et me tendit solennellement son épée.

- C'est pour Will, ce petit vaurien, en souvenir de notre aventure !

Puis, il détacha la perle rouge qui ornait sa tresse légendaire. Il la déposa au creux de ma main.

- Elle te portera bonheur ! Sauve-toi et ne te retourne pas !

Il s 'adossa contre le grand mât, qui dressait sa sillhouette gigantesque vers l'azur, et ferma les yeux, une larme en coula et dessina sur sa joue une courbe gracieuse.

- Adieu Jack ! murmurais-je d'une voix étranglée par la tristesse.

À cet instant une voix que je n'espèrais plus résonna dans la tempette qui assombrit le ciel.

- ELISABETHE !

- WILL , hurlais-je à mon tour avant de me précipiter vers celui qui m'appelait.

L'eau glacée me gifla de plein fouet ! je nageais de toute mes forces vers la barque au bout de laquelle se tenait l'homme à qui j'avais donné ma main et mon amour ! Lorsque j'attenis enfin la barque, une immense vague m'enssevelit ! je sentis aussitot une main prendre la mienne et me hisser a bord du frel esquife. Des bras m'enlacairent et le froid qui m'enveloppais s'evanouit. Je levais la tête sur ce visage lacéré mais qui gardait tout son éclat.

- J'ai essayé d'arrêter Jack, mais il ne veut rien savoir, me dit Will inquiet.

- Je sais, il est adossé au mât et bientôt le Kraken viendra le tuer … Il se sacrifie pour nous !

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, c'était lui ou moi ou, pire toi ! je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre. Pardonne moi, j'ai agit comme un vaurien.

- C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que Jack t'as appelé avant de me donner ceci pour toi, dis-je avec un rire amer.

- Au moins, aurais-je la fierté d'avoir un peu de lui en moi. Tu sais, il était comme un frère pour moi.

Après un moment d'hésitation, je me décidais enfin à lui avouer ce qu'il c'était passé quelques minutes plus tot. Une longue inspiration plus tard, je dis très vite.

- J'ai embrassé Jack.

- Ai-je bien entendu , dis Will en réprimant une sorte de demi- grimace.

- Oui, pardon c'était sous le choc de la nouvelle de sa mort et … et je croyais t'avoir perdu puis … après tes actions pas très honnètes envers moi je ne savais plus quoi penser.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, dis Will en se radoucissant, je préfére que tu ais embrassé quelqu'un d'honnorable que j'estime que le commodore Norrington.

Je l'étreinis de soulagement mais mon bonheur fut de courte durée car soudain la houle se leva. Je jetais un regard térifiée vers cette dernière et vit avec horreur les tentacules de l'énorme monstre marin ramper sur les vagues comme des serpents en mouvement. Aussitôt, sans réfléchir, Will bondit sur ses pieds dégaina sa toute nouvelle épée, glissa son manche entre ses dents et se prépara à sauter à la mer.

- Fo que che tante quéque chose, articula-t-il péniblement.

Avant que je puisses l'arrêter ; il plongea dans l'eau glacée et se mis à nager furieusement vers l'hideuse bête.

- Will ! Non ! Arrète ! Reviens ! Rappelle toi de ce que Jack a dit !

Mais il ne m'entendit pas, j'assistais avec horreur à une bataille éffrénée entre les tentacules et l'épée de Jack. Juste avant que l'un des bras du Kraken s'enroule autour de la gorge de Will, la voix de notre accolyte émergea de l'hurlement du vent.

- Retourne auprès de ta damoiselle ! Espèce d'idiot ! Ce monstre est invincible !

Sur ces mots, Will compris enfin à quel point Jack tenait à lui. En tranchant d'un coup sec la tentacule qui serrait dangereusement sa gorge, il revins vers la barque en se servant des ultimes forces qu'il lui restait. Je retins ma respiration en envoyant toutes les prières au ciel pour que les élément se calment. Durant d'interminables secondes je sondait les flots à la recherche de l'homme qui envers et contre tout risquait sa vie pour un pirate qu'il estimait énormément. Enfin, il s'agrippa au bord de la barque et se hissa à bord encore tout ruisselent des embruns salés de la mer.

Je tentais de dire quelque chose mais au lieu de cela je me contentais de le regarder en essayant de faire passer dans mon regard toute la fierté que je ressentais tout au fond de mon être.

Cet instant fut interrompu par un énorme fracas. Nous nous retournâmes d'un seul coup et nous vîmes dans une cascade d'eau déchénée la silhouette monstrueuse du Kraken qui enroula prestement une de ses tentacules autour de la gorge de Jack. Mon cœur manqua d'exploser dans ma poitrine quand je vis la grimace de douleur du pirate, cependant il garda toujours les yeux clos et aucun cri ne franchit ses lèvres.

Je sentis la main de mon mari serrer la mienne très fort et je levais à peine les yeux pour voir sa réaction. Lui aussi avait les yeux rivés sur le Black Pearl, dans ceux-ci se mélaient la frustration et une tristesse incommensurable. Je crus même apercevoir une larme au coin de son œil. Lorsque le Black Pearl disparut au fond de l'abime liquide, une gerbe d'eau gicla vers le ciel emportant pour toujours l'âme du pirate le plus extraordinaire que j'avais jamais connu : le capitaine Jack Sparrow.

3


End file.
